A Jane Doe Story
by fifairies
Summary: The X-men rescue a feral mutant from an illegal underground fight club. However, once freed from her bonds, the mysterious Jane Doe loses her mind to blood lust. What happens when the only other feral, Logan, gets in the way? Logan/OC
1. Underground Fight Ring

Author's Note: This is the only note I'll quite possibly be making for the moment in regards to this story, so PLEASE READ! All characters (with the exception of Jane Doe) are copyright of Marvel Comics...etc. etc. etc. If you want to respond, feel free, but this is a story I wrote for my own amusement, so please keep your criticisms to yourself. I think that's it, so please, read and enjoy!

* * *

Synopsis: The X-men rescue a feral mutant from an illegal underground fight club. However, once freed from her bonds, the mysterious Jane Doe loses her mind to blood lust. What happens when the only other feral, Logan, gets in her way?

* * *

Chapter 1

Underground Fight Ring Cages

* * *

The cries are normal down here. The threat of death is an almost suffocating force in this place where everyone must kill to survive. I can't

recall how I came to be here. The drugs keep me continually groggy and in this useless state of being. I claw feebly at my collar,

more to reassure myself that I still have some fight left in me, somewhere, subdued, in the back of my mind, than to try and remove it. I barely

grasp the understanding that it is this collar that keeps me here, that without it, I'd be unstoppable. But that's what they want. Like starving a

pitbull before you throw him in the yard with a bone and another dog. They want the unstoppable fury that will cause me to do things

otherwise unthinkable. Things I'd never do if I weren't in this position. Things I can only do when the anger and frustration and hate build up in

me to unbearable degrees and then, only then, can it be let loose. I am just as proud of the deaths I've caused as I am of the lives I've

spared. They throw me in there with the worst of the worst, the rapists, the cutthroats, the scum of the world. My small physique and youthful

face confuses my opponents. They see a child, they taunt me with what they've done to other children. Then I kill them. The others, the ones

like me, thrown into this pit of hell because of our abilities and that alone, I spare. And that makes me stronger. Knowing that even at my

worst, I can spare the life of an innocent man.

Like I said, the cries are normal down here. In these cages, more like hollows chipped out of the stone and dirt around us then actual cells.

They echo down the halls and reverberate off the bars and the little bit that is left of this underground tunnel we call hell. In my semi-conscious

state of being, I barely register the change of atmosphere, but somewhere, somehow, I feel the faintest change in the air. The yelling is

different, still there, but different. The murderous threats sound more victorious somehow. The desperate cries seem more…hopeful.

The guards playing cards in front of my cell are up and alert. Two of them get up and run down the hall. The other three get up and pull out

their weapons. Between the three of them there are two pistols, a semi-auto, several small knives and two large blades. I'm startled when

one of them begins to fire shots down the hall. I hear a ferocious growl and then watch as the other two pull out their swords and step back

just as the one who'd fired the shots is knocked down by a huge hulking figure. The dim light of the candles extinguish but I can still see a

little. The collar may cut off my abilities as a mutant but it can't change my cat-like eyes. I watch as a man fights off the last two guards with

what seems to be blades held between his fingers.

"Jane?" somehow, miraculously, I hear a name. A name I'd forgotten in the melee that my life had become down here. Not a curse or a threat

or the demonic name that they call me. It was a real name. I watched as the man opened the cell door and looked for me. I think he saw

the flash of light reflecting in my eyes before he actually saw me. Slowly he reached out a hand and I watched as the blades I thought he'd

been holding slid back into his skin. I watched the cuts heal. "Jane? I'm not going to hurt you, Jane. I'm here to save you." And I understood

two things at that moment. One, I was Jane. Two, this man had come for _me_.

* * *

Author's Note: I know some of the sentences are a bit short and everything's a little confusing, but my character _is _supposed to be somewhat

delusional here, so her thoughts are not going to be too elaborate. Sorry if it makes the story difficult to read!


	2. Take Off My Collar

Chapter 2:

Take Off My Collar

* * *

Instinctively I reached out for him, almost as a child would. I don't know whether I truly believed him or if I'd simply given up hope. He lifted me

up gently and stood me up against him. I hesitated when he steered me towards the ring and I saw flashes of bright red light. Usually red

lights were flashed when a fight was about to start or had just ended in a death. I looked up at him as if to say "Why?" Stopping with me the

man looked down at me, "It's going to be okay, kid. Just trust me." Nodding almost imperceptibly against his chest I let him drag me towards

the fight. I heard people all around me begging to be freed as well, threatening us if we didn't. I shook my head against the man's chest. Don't

save them, I thought. Save me.

I heard someone running and the man drew me up behind him and propped me against the wall far from the cells on either side. Drawing out

the blades in his hand he stood posed before me but withdrew them when he saw who it was.

"Logan! Did you find her?" he asked.

"She's right here." Said Logan, pulling me back up against his side to walk again.

"Can she go any faster than that?" asked the man. Logan looked down at me and shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Then pick her up. We've got to get out of here before more-" the sound of running stopped him. It was still down the hall but it was coming in

the direction Logan and I had come from, which meant it was probably more guards.

"Take off my collar." I said weakly. Logan glanced at me then back at the man next to him.

"Can you open that Cyke?" he asked. The man walked towards me to lift my chin gently and look at the collar around my neck. "Stay still

okay?" I nodded slightly. He positioned the lock so it faced the back of my head and I drew my hair forward and turned. I felt the lock break

open more as if from a small explosion than as if he had picked the lock and didn't bother to wonder what the man with a visor on had done to

open it because suddenly I was engulfed by sensation. Falling to my knees, I grasped my ears and screamed as the sensations I would

otherwise be used to buffeted my weakened body. Neither man had time to help as that's when eight guards suddenly descended upon them.

Slowly, I got up and turned to face the guards.

After that, whatever happened, was a blur even to me. I stopped and looked down at the four

men I had just killed and up at Logan. He seemed to hear it the same time that I did. Further down the tunnel, more men were coming to fight.

I grinned savagely. These men were my tormentors. Men who aught to have been thrown into the ring with me more than once but were kept

safe by their loyalty to the ring's leader. Snarling I turned around.

"What are you doing?" hissed the man who had unlocked my collar. Ignoring him, I was about to run towards the men when Logan stepped in

front of me and gently grasped either side of my face.

"We don't have time for this, kid." he said, soothingly, looking me straight in the eyes. "I'm going to kill them." I whispered, he shushed at me

keeping his voice calm and soothing. "Come on Jane, we have to go."

"You don't know what they did to me." I whisper, not feeling the tears that coursed down my cheeks at the memories, "You don't know."

The soft look in his eyes hardened ever so slightly, but he maintained the same soothing voice, "Jane, please." And somehow, miraculously,

that did it. He'd kept me focused on him long enough to calm my blood lust. I fell against him, suddenly exhausted and let him carry me out of

hell.

* * *

Author's Note: Just in case the last parts confusing, the way Logan calms Jane down is based off the way most people would try to calm down

an animal that's aggravated. Because she is feral and consumed by blood lust, her animalistic side has essentially taken over her body. Logan,

of course, understands that, which is why he calms her down the way he does.


	3. Those Three Weeks

Author's Note: OPV = Others Point of View.

* * *

Chapter 3:

Those Three Weeks

* * *

I was strapped into a seat on what appeared to be a plane of some sort. Surprised by my surroundings I clawed my way out of my seat belt

and withdrew into a corner. Several faces glanced back at me, startled by either how quickly I had moved, what I had done to the seat, or

both. I recognized a few of the faces vaguely, having glimpsed them in the state of semi-consciousness I'd been in on my way out of the

underground fighting ring. I remembered a very brief moment of elation when I inhaled the first bit of fresh air I'd had in I don't know how long.

A few of the people began walking towards me, but the only person that seemed to register in my mind was the man who had saved me.

Logan. He stepped forward, in front of the rest of the people. I could tell by his stance he wasn't sure whether or not I would attack him.

Ignoring him I stayed where I was and looked at the windows. Slowly, seemingly when they realized I was not a threat, the rest of the crew

sat back down, with only Logan coming to sit next to me.

"You okay, kid?" he asked, leaning back against the wall next to me. I ignored him. What did he want me to say? I was trying to control the

blood lust I had awoken to. These people had saved me. I think. I wouldn't hurt them. He saw me shaking and seemed to understand. Without

saying a word, he drew me up against his chest. I stiffened at first, not used to human contact, at least not kind human contact. Settling

against his chest I breathed in his aroma. It soothed me. I remembered being able to smell him before he even entered my cell. Not because of

any ability of mine, but because he was quite possibly the first clean thing to enter that place since I'd been there. He didn't pat my back, for

which I was grateful. I still had bruises on it from the time I'd managed to kill one of my guards. That was when they first realized I was a

threat even without my mutation. After that they had to keep me drugged, even when the collar was on. I realized that if my back still hurt,

then perhaps I had not been down there as long as I thought I had been.

I stayed where I was for the rest of the ride. I assumed I must have fallen asleep because I awoke to Logan lifting me up gently. It almost

made me want to smile, this big, strong man treating me this delicately. He had to have an idea of what I was capable of having watched me

down four guards in the time it took him to fight off two. Yet I suppose he viewed me as a child because of my stature. I was led through a hall

from where the jet had landed underground, to what appeared to be the inside of a magnificent building. There was a man in a wheelchair

who seemed to be expecting us. He looked at me but spoke to the man who'd removed my collar, Scott. It seemed I had a natural shield

protecting my mind from him. He tried to talk to me but I ignored him, too dazed and confused to understand or care what was being said.

* * *

**OPV**

"Perhaps she needs some rest." said the professor, looking at the woman who, despite her tired appearance, was standing in what was

obviously a fighter's stance. "Jean, would you mind leading her up to the room you prepared for her earlier?"

"Sure, professor," replied Jean, turning towards Jane, who took a step away from her when she did. "Follow me." She sighed, turning around

and letting Jane follow belatedly on after her.

"I take it she hasn't spoken much since you retrieved her?" he asked the remaining X-men. They all shook their heads except Logan who

simply stared at the door she had gone through with Jean. "It makes sense. She's likely suffering from shock. How is it you managed to get her

to go with you?" he asked. The professor, Scott, Storm and Gambit all turned to look at Logan, who raised an eyebrow at the professor as if to

say, 'Can't you read minds?' and shrugged. After rifling quickly through Logan's mind, the professor seemed to come to a conclusion "It seems

to me that saying her name was the key to it."

"Her name?" asked Scott, surprised that that was all the woman had needed to hear to go with Logan. "That doesn't make sense."

"Oh it does. If you recall, I received word of her when she disappeared mysteriously from her apartment." replied the professor, "She was one

of the few mutants whom I was aware of in Philadelphia. Her disappearance correlated to a most unusual find in the underground fighting ring

here in New York. People were losing tremendous amounts of money to young girl in the fighting ring. They called her Lilith, a name commonly

associated with she-demons throughout history." He said. "She probably hasn't heard her name since she was placed there three weeks ago

and, from the drugged state she was in when you found her, I'd say she hasn't been completely lucid in all that time. Three weeks can feel like

eternity when you're in a state of mind like she was."

"You're saying she forgot her name in as little as three weeks?" asked Storm, surprised.

"I'm saying she lost her mind in those three weeks." Replied the professor.

* * *

Author's Note: So let me know what you think! I have the next chapter ready, but I want to keep writing a bit before I post it up! Hope you all

enjoy it!


	4. Ballerina Shoes

Author's Note: So sorry it took me so long to update! I've had this chapter ready and waiting for a while but my internet is a little whacky since I just moved, so it may take longer between chapter from now on! But remember, patience is a virtue!

* * *

Chapter 4:

Ballerina Slippers

* * *

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll see what clothing I can find for you and leave it on the bed?" said Jean, after showing me into the

room she had apparently prepared for me. I nodded, heading straight for the shower. I unwrapped my hair from the braided bun it had been

cemented in filth with. It was easier to fight back when someone wasn't pinning me down by my hair. I was also grateful for the chance to

remove the overlarge clothing they had kept me in. It suited their tastes to keep me looking as childish as possible and that meant hiding my

curvy figure. I walked out of the shower to see a small pile of clothing on my bed, all about my size. Just when I was finished I heard someone

knock on my door.

"It's me." said Jean from the hallway. "If you're ready, the professor would appreciate the chance to talk to you a little bit, if you don't mind."

Deciding I had nothing better to do, I opened the door, ignoring the surprised look on Jean's face at my attire. My hair, which reached to the

middle of my back, was loose and curly and as wild as a lion's mane. I had slipped on the most comfortable outfit I could find, which consisted

of a green, sleeveless bodysuit that came to just above my knees, paired with a vividly patterned blue and green skirt that looked more like a

scarf than an actual skirt, but made me feel more clothed than if I were to just have worn the bodysuit. On my feet I had on a pair of yellow

slip on shoes that reminded me of a ballerina's shoes. I looked, and felt, like a woman, not the child everyone had seemed to think of me as.

Jean led me downstairs and I followed her hesitantly into a room filled with both people I had already seen before and a few new faces. I saw

that it took a while for some of them to recognize me. I recognized a scent above all the others and turned to see Logan, leaning up against

the wall behind the door. Shutting the door I stepped fully into the room and stood there, unsure of what to do next.

"Please have a seat, Jane." said the professor, from near the fireplace. I turned to look at him and shook my head. I wasn't about to sit down

with my back facing any of these people, whether they had helped me or not. "I hope you realize that you are safe here, now. We will not hurt

you." I looked at him and shrugged one shoulder. I couldn't care less if I were in a convent. I still wouldn't sit down with my back to anyone.

Where I was at least I had my back to the door. If I wanted to leave, I could.

"We're not gonna hurt you, sugah." said a woman who I had yet to meet.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." I said, startling everyone, "That was the last thing he said to me before I lost consciousness and woke up in a

pit underground." I sounded rusty even to my own ears. "Excuse me if I'm not feeling particularly trusting at the moment. I'm still sore from the

previous abuse of my trust."

"Very well then." said the professor, nodding, "I just wanted to introduce you to the rest of the team here. You're free to stay here as long as

you like just as you are free to leave whenever you like." I was surprised. Despite that fact that they had been good to me so far, I had

assumed they might try to keep me cooped up.

"May I go outside?" I stated more than asked. The professor nodded, but it was the woman, Storm, who responded. "Of course you can go

outside. We brought you here because it is safe, not to lock you up." She said.

"Thank you," I said, to the room in general, "For saving me and for bringing me someplace safe. Now, can someone please show me the way

out?" I asked.

"I'll show you." said Logan, opening the door for me.

Opening the front door, I inhaled deeply as I stepped outside, Logan was quiet behind me. Turning around to face him I braced one hand

against his shoulder as I removed first one shoe and then the other.

"I have to admit, I do like these shoes." I admitted to him. Once I had removed both shoes I reached down nimbly to touch my toes and then

stretched my arms out over my head. Once I was done stretching I cocked my head towards Logan and gave him a quarter-smile. It was the

best I could do at the moment. "Thank you for saving me Logan." I said, reaching up a hand into his hair. He looked surprised to see me acting

normal. I was surprised myself. Then, before I could help myself, I got up quickly onto the tips of my toes and kissed him, then turned around

and ran, straight towards the woods.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to

michaelazinkinW,

I-Am-Beloved, &

isansa

for the reviews!

They keep me motivated!


End file.
